1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to power management, and more particularly to global navigation satellite system (GNSS) receivers with relatively low power consumption and mobile systems including the GNSS receivers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A global navigation satellite system (GNSS) includes constellations of earth-orbiting satellites that constantly transmit orbit information and ranging signals. The orbit information and ranging signals transmitted by the GNSS satellites are received by GNSS receivers.
Recently, a mobile system or a portable device has evolved to complex systems including various functions. For example, a GNSS may be employed in conjunction with a mobile system, and then the mobile system may include the GNSS receiver. As diverse capabilities and functionality (for example, the GNSS) converge in a mobile device that is battery-powered, it would be advantageous to reduce power consumption of a mobile device including a GNSS receiver.